


random ship oneshots i write and then forget about ✐

by rainbxwcakez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more as I go, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbxwcakez/pseuds/rainbxwcakez
Summary: basically, sometimes when i get bored, i decide to write ship oneshots for danganronpa. i'll put when these were written so you can understand why my writing kinda sucked at that time
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 9





	1. pwopowosal scwipt

**Author's Note:**

> and, we're starting off with a banger. this one was made on February 7th, meant for a Saimota RP that me and my buddy were doing. it was titled "pwopowosal scwipt" on my google docs, and is exactly that. it's just something that i typed out for when shuichi would propose to kaito while they watched the stars.

Shuichi clutched the little charcoal black box in his right hand. For such a light box, the mental weight of it all was more than expected. Was he really sure he wanted to go through with this? Would it be worth it? He knew he loved Kaito, but he wasn’t too sure if he knew he’d be ready for marriage. They had been together since they were in high school together. Attempting to shake off the feeling, he looked over at his soon-to-be husband, who was staring up at the stars. The peaceful look on the purplenette’s face brought a sort of ease to him. Whenever he felt as if he needed advice, he would always go to Kaito for help. Shuichi nodded to himself, regaining a slight confidence.   
The detective turned to face Kaito, shifting his weight all down on one knee. He opened the box, which revealed an ink colored ring. The ring’s sides were clear, showing a sort of galaxy-looking item inside.   
“Kaito, I’ve loved you for so long. I can still remember when we met as if it were yesterday. You’re the light of my life, and I don’t think I can live without you. It’s like you said; we’re like binary stars. We’ve stuck together no matter what, and it’s one of the things I love about you. You’ve never let anyone down. You always strived for positivity and a good attitude. And it makes everyone around you feel happy. But, I have one thing to ask of you. Will you make me the happiest person in the universe, and marry me?”


	2. when ur bf dies and all he left was this jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, chapter two.  
> angst warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this needs context:  
> this was something i wrote for a fan-kg me and my friends were working on. kaito, who kokichi loved, had just gotten executed, and kokichi is in no way happy.  
> this was written on February 3rd. it was titled "when ur bf dies and all he left was this jacket" on my google docs, and honestly yeah.

He stormed into his suite, slamming behind him the door that he didn’t bother to lock, as he almost collapsed once inside of his room. It’s not like anyone would even bother to go check on Kokichi, there was nobody left who cared about him. His parents were never there for him, D.I.C.E. was most likely dead, and now the one person he managed to love had been killed in front of him. He felt ashamed to even call himself a good person. He clutched the jacket Kaito left him as close as he could, weakly sobbing into the fabric. Kokichi looked at the small constellations and stars stitched into it. The jacket once looked lovely, but was now ruined by tear stains. Kokichi had been holding onto the jacket since he received it. Normally, he would love to have Kaito’s jacket. But now, the jacket would just make him weep in mourning. He shucked the lilac jacket over his shoulders, snuggling into it. He had hoped it would make him feel positive as usual, but had no such luck. In fact, he may have begun to whimper more. All he was able to think about was Kaito, and it made him feel terrible. He thought about the night before the murder, when he argued with Kaito. The more he repeated the scene in his mind, the more he started blaming himself for Kaito dying.


End file.
